


There's a Rumor in Coruscant

by Skyguyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anastasia AU, Cause Anastasia and Demitri give off Han and Leia Vibes, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Dad Vader, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I know this has been done before but I wanna do it too, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Leia is a hopeful angel, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, OHHH some angst I guess, Orphan leia, Parent Darth Vader, Suitless Darth Vader, semi crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy
Summary: An emergency at the Imperial Palace pulls Vader from his royal quarters- leaving Luke and Leia to an unknown danger! During the escape, Leia goes missing and was never found. Coruscant is in a grand search for the missing princess, Vader and Luke are still mourning the loss, and Leia is now old enough to leave the orphanage and fully determined to find her family!Anastasia AU
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	There's a Rumor in Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh okay! So I took a small break from writing! But I am back and want to write some more! I randomly got this idea (even tho its been done before lol) and just wanted to do it soooo bad! I also have a little Luke and Vader one shot coming up. I might make a new collection of one shots, tho idk if they are gonna be in the same universe. Anyways, sorry for the rambling! I really hope you guys like this!

Vader sat back in his throne, his gaze lazily scanned the large crowd that gathered into the Imperial Ballroom, his mouth tightened into a slight frown. Vader found Imperial gatherings and celebrations like these to be a dreadful experience, they were nothing but an awful bore and a waste of his time. Unfortunately, being that he was the Emperor, he supposed he must attend to at least some of them. It was the eighth Empire Day, the annual celebration for the founding of the Empire. If he should attend any diplomatic event, it would be this one. 

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, the night was already dragging on, he felt a migraine setting in. He glanced down at his chrono and felt any hope this event would end soon painfully die. He had only been here for an hour, and this ball lasted well into the night. He let out a weary sigh as he began to push up and stand from the throne, perhaps he could distract himself, he was even willing to talk to a politician to ease his boredom. He soon noticed his two children, Luke and Leia, emerge from the crowd and walk up the dias towards Vader. 

A small smile formed across his face, they were the only things that made this party bearable, as long as they were having a good time, he could stand being here for a little while longer. He walked towards them, meeting them half away and brushed a small piece of hair out of Luke's face. “Are you two enjoying yourselves?” Vader asked idly, Leia nodded with a wide smile.

“Yes father!” She exclaimed, “We visited the dessert table a couple of times!” She laughed softly. "There are some of the most _amazing_ yumi pods!"

“Keep in mind the restriction of sweets I have given you two,” Vader said as he began adjusting Lukes collar, Luke pushed away, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“We know, father,” Luke smiled, “We just wanted to say hi.” 

“And-” Leia began, “We just wanted to know when you had to leave..” Vader noticed Leia's brow furrow slightly, a doleful look washed over her face. He felt sadness over both of his childrens bonds growing slowly. He sighed softly, he had to leave soon and meet with representatives from the Adega system and their merging with the Empire. It was not something he particularly wanted to do but knew if he wanted to make the Galaxy safe and secure for his children, he must go.

“Early in the morning,” Vader said, “But do not worry- I will come into your rooms and say goodbye to each of you before I leave.” They both gave him slightly comforted smiles, but knew that he probably hadn’t eased any of their sorrows. He still would be leaving- he wouldn’t be there with his children. “I apologize that this merging is happening so close to your birthday.” He said to both of them.

“I- It’s okay- you can’t help it, really…” Leia paused, “Just don’t be gone for long,” Leia said with a weak smile, her eyes blinking quickly, possibly to hold back any tears.

“I will come back as soon as possible,” Vader said, “But I expect you two to be on your best behaviors.”

“Don't worry, dad, I am always!” Luke said with a proud smile.

“That certainly does not bode well,” Vader sighed, he looked down at his children before reaching into his pockets and pulling out two small necklaces with a small wooden square with the exact engravings of the japor snippet. “I had wanted to wait to give these to you two on your birthday- but seeing as I will unfortunately be absent, I shall give them to you now.” Their eyes instantly lit up, he handed each of them a necklace. They both held it with great care, looking at their necklaces with fascination. 

“Just like…” Luke muttered softly, Vader clenched his hands tightly together, no personal project had been as difficult as this one to accomplish. They both loved _her necklace_. While Vader had wanted to keep it hidden, tucked away, and safe, his children always wanted to look at it and wear it. It was too difficult to look at but wanted his children to have something of hers. He hoped these replicas would be satisfactory. 

“I hope these are to your liking,” Vader said as he waited for a response, he watched them for a moment before Leia looked up to him with teary eyes. 

“I love it, father,” She said with a smile, Vader was an unsure how to respond in moments like this, he became overwhelmed with a swirling feeling in his chest. Sentimentality was not his strongest asset, unfortunately.

“Hopefully-” Vader began, “Hopefully it shall help you two feel better while I am away- I know it shall not replace my presence, and if you would like you know you may always com me but I had made this so-”

“It's great dad,” Luke laughed, Vader sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Well- you two should go and enjoy the rest of the party, I must speak with a few delegates.” 

“Okay, father!” Leia smiled, “See you later!” The twins turned and walked back into the crowd, both putting their necklaces on. He smiled as he watched them for a moment before turning his back to the crowd and walking towards a Senator. Instantly, he felt miserable, hopefully the night wouldn’t drag on for too much longer.

* * *

His much needed rest before leaving for the Adega System was cut short, his com he had placed on his bedside table had been going off. Vader sighed wearily as he pushed himself up from his bed, he rubbed his eyes before lifting his hand and pulling the com towards him. He saw it was from one of his Lieutenants, he glanced at his chrono, it was still in the very early hours of the morning- what in the galaxy could this Lieutenant have to say that is this urgent?

He bitterly answered the com, “Where do you have the gall to com me during these hours!? What could possibly be happening!?” 

“Uhm-” The Lieutenant sputtered nervously, “Uhm, excuse me your highness, I just-”

“Spit it out!” Vader demanded. “Unless you wish to keep me up all night with your incessant sputtering!”

“There is an uprising, my Lord,” The Lieutenant answered, “Down at the Imperial Palace, a large crowd of rioters have formed, we are getting reports they have help from the inside- they are upset with- with your rule, they seem to be supporters of the-” The lieutenant hesitated, “The previous Emperor.”

Rage flooded his body in an instant, he felt his face flare up and was sure he was glowing red. How dare these rioters, disturbing him at such hours was unacceptable. He only had so long before he had to leave, he needed his rest! Rage began to flood his body, this was more annoying than anything. If they had known to the extent of Palpatine's true nature, the amount of malice that was bottled up within him, he was sure they would not have grouped together to demand justice for Palpatine's execution. 

“What- What are your orders, your highness?” The lieutenant said, Vader sighed as he glanced around his room. He thought for a moment, considering the right way to handle this situation. He didn’t want this to last long, if it did, the Empire would only seem weak. Allowing the populace see that the Palace could be so easily stormed is publicly announcing instability. Not to mention, any riot or protesting is illegal and will be punished quickly. 

He briefly contemplated what to do with his children and soon reached the conclusion that they were perhaps in the safest place on Coruscant. They were safely tucked away in the Royal quarters, guarded by the best Imperial Guards he hand selected. It was best to get the protestors taken off quickly and leave them here, it shouldn’t take Vader all too long. He would be back well before he had to leave.

“Hold back the rioters- I shall be there to take care of the problem personally,” Vader answered, his voice graveled and deep. The dark side of the force began to sing and whisper rapidly, his intentions becoming clear. He ended the com call before the lieutenant could respond, he stood from his bed and quickly changed into something presentable. 

He stepped out of his room and paused, he glanced at his children's bedroom doors, knowing they were sleeping soundly. They were safe, he knew this, but still- something wasn’t quite right. He quickly dismissed his worries, knowing that they were just his paternal feelings. He turned towards the exit of the Royal quarters and left, powering himself with the dark side of the force. 

* * *

Leia shot up in her bed, her heart racing and eyes wide. She heard a yell and a couple blasters, but wasn’t able to tell if it was from her dream or-

_THUD_

She jumped slightly, it was real and sounded close by. She felt tears form, she was petrified, what was going on!? She felt a strong urge to run but was too scared to move, she closed her eyes and opened up to the force, searching for her fathers presence to open their bond. 

She began to panic when she realized her father was nowhere near her, she reached out as far as she could and tried to grasp onto their bond, but it kept slipping from her. He was not home- he was away, had he already left? They were alone!? She panicked as she quickly reached out for her brother's bond and felt instant relief when she felt he was awake. She opened their bond and was flooded with Luke's fear- he must have heard the commotion too.

 _“Luke!”_ She yelled out through their bond, _“Are you alright!?"_

 _“Yeah-”_ He was cut off by a muffled pounding, it sounded like it was coming from where the front entrance was. _“Is someone trying to get in!?”_

 _“I’m not sure, but-”_ Leia choked as tears began to roll down her cheeks and clutched her bed sheets, _“Dads not home..."_

 _"What!?"_ Luke asked, “ _Where is he!? What_ _are we gonna do?”_ Luke asked, just as she was going to respond, her bedroom door flew open. She yelped out in fear, pulling the covers over her. 

“Hurry, your highness, come with me before they get in,” A mans voice said, his voice gravely and quiet. Leia hesitantly lowered the sheets to peek out and see who was there and saw it was an Imperial officer. “Lets go so we can go get your brother.” Leia’s eyes were wide with fear, hardly able to believe this was happening. All she could focus on was the heavy banging on the front entrance, it was slow but loud, like if they were hitting the door with something heavy. 

She slowly slid out of her bed, she looked up at the officer nervously, “What's happening?” She asked nervously. The officer didn’t answer her, he turned and walked into the hall. Leia hesitated but followed him, doing her best to stay quiet. The officer reached Luke's door and opened it. Leia looked in, she saw Luke sitting up in his bed, his eyes red and tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Huh?” Luke said softly.

“Come with me, I am leading you and your sister to safety,” The officer said, his voice more urgent. Leia slowly grew more and more nervous the longer they were out in the hallway. All instincts told her to hide. 

“C’mon Luke!” She urged, Luke hesitated before jumping out of the bed and running towards them. He was shaking but tried to give her a comforting smile, they both looked to the Imperial officer for direction. He motioned for them to follow him and instructed them to stay silent. They both nodded and slowly followed him down the hall. 

She felt her heart race quickly in her chest as she followed the officer, Luke walked beside her, she kept taking small glances at him as they made their way through the dark. She blinked back her tears, wanting to be strong- strong the way her father often commended her for being. But she didn’t feel strong right now, she felt scared. 

They stopped at the end of the hall and stood in front of the large family painting, one she remembered having to stand still for- it was painfully long and declared she would never to get a painting done of her again. Her father stood in the center, her and Luke on either side of him, his hands on their shoulders. Her mouth tightened as she did her best to hold back her tears.

Luke and Leia both watched anxiously as the officer began to pull on the frame of the painting, she looked at the officer as if he had lost his mind when suddenly the painting swung open like a door. She gasped softly as she saw a small entrance to a secret tunnel in the wall. “Go in, both of you."

“What!?” Luke asked in shock, "What is this!?"

“Its a secret tunnel that will lead you to safety-" A final loud blow came from the front entrance, it was much louder then the previous banging, as if the door finally gave in and broke off the hinges. "Hurry!” The officer insisted in a hushed whisper. Luke nodded and quickly entered, the officer motioned for Leia to follow and she did. The secret hall was small and cramp, Luke had moved a couple feet a head to make enough room for Leia. Leia peaked out to see if the officer was coming but saw a dark figure slowly move from around the corner and stood down the hall. A chill went up her spine and was about to tell the officer to hurry and follow her when the back of the painting slammed closed, then the sound of a blaster followed. 

“Lets go!” Luke hissed, Leia turned her head to face her brother and he urgently signaled for Leia to follow him down the secret escape route. Leia nodded, hoping this would lead them to safety. They crawled through the escape route, at some point the hall grew in height slightly, allowing them to stand. Leia had begun to calm down, feeling like they were safer now, but couldn’t help but worry they were being followed from behind.

* * *

Luke pushed up at the grate above him with all the strength he could muster, they had been traveling down this secret tunnel for what felt like forever. Not to mention, it was incredibly cold, his pajamas were not really keeping him warm either. They eventually found the end of the hall with a built ladder that led up to a black grate- almost resembling the top of a sewer, he could see through the black metal bars and saw rapid footsteps, the sound of people panicking and blasters being shot off in the distance. 

He wondered what was going on, he was incredibly confused and the rushing crowd above scared him. It sounded like they were running from something- like a monster of some kind. But he desperately wanted out of this tunnel, he wanted to find his father- and a few times while he and Leia were walking through the tunnel, they heard footsteps behind them. Like someone was following them in the dark recesses of the cave, just barely out of sight. When Luke could muster the courage, he would glance back to see if there was anyone there, but it was only a dark hall. He wasn’t sure if it was in their heads or not but the idea of someone following them scared him enough to want to leave.

“C’mon Luke!” Leia said anxiously, she nudged Luke, trying to get his attention. She sounded scared, her voice was wavering. 

“I’m trying!” Luke whined, he felt slightly panicked, he hoped the great wasn’t melded into the ground. But finally, with one final shove, it lifted up. Dust and cheap paint fell from the bars, he mustered all the strength he had pushed the bars open. Relief flooded him, finally the exit was open! 

Luke popped his head up and saw they were in the middle of a rushing crowd, all heading in one direction. He ducked down slightly, worried his head was going to get hit by someone quickly passing by. Leia nudged him, telling him to go up, he let out a nervous sigh and reluctantly crawled out. Luke tried looking around, the crowd covered most of his view but in the distance he saw the Imperial Palace. They were far from their royal quarters and he wasn’t really sure where they were or what direction to go. Leia crawled out as well and looked around panicked. Luke was about to speak up when a rushing person shoved him over, he was feeling overwhelmed and not sure what to do.

“Lets follow the crowd!” Leia yelled over the commotion, it was hard to hear, but wasn’t sure following the crowd was the best idea. Luke was about to reluctantly suggest they stay in the tunnel and the sound of someone following them was just in their head, when the sounds of blasters were growing closer. He quickly grabbed Leia's hand and began to run, now fully understanding why there was a panic.

He wasn’t sure where he was going, he just held onto Leia's hand tightly, hoping someone would step in and save them. He looked around frantically for a familiar face, but didn’t see anyone. Then suddenly rain began to pick up, followed by a loud crack of lightening. His heart skipped, feeling absolutely afraid and helpless- he was terrified of thunderstorms. He looked back a few times at Leia, only to see her fearful face look back at him. He would try to give her a hopeful smile, he always did in time where they were sad or scared, the smile was getting harder to form. The crowd began to grow, making it hard to hold his hand back, it was becoming too packed. People were shoving him to get a head, one man from the right shoved him so hard that his grip on Leia's hand loosed. Her hand began to slip, he thought he could hear her yell out in panic but wasn’t sure.

His heart began to flip as he tried to hold onto her fingertips as tightly as he could, he couldn’t stop the crowd was moving too fast- he was sure they would be trampled if they stopped. Soon, Lukes grip on Leia loosened, her hand fell out of his. His eyes widened, he tried to stop moving but people were coming up from behind him and pushing him forward. He was being shoved from either side as he tried to turn and see if Leia was still there. He didn't see her, it was as if she had completely vanished. He tried to hear if she maybe was calling for him but the crowd was so loud it was almost impossible to hear anything.

“Leia!!!” He yelled out, he never felt so small, so quiet- even when he yelled as loud as his lungs would let him. “Leia!!!” He yelled out again, no response- and if there was one he didn’t hear it. Blasters grew closer, but he couldn’t turn and keep running, he did his best to resist the motion of the crowd. His sister was somewhere in there. Suddenly, some man grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him along the crowd.

Luke struggled against the man's hold but soon saw it was one of his fathers ensigns, “Follow me!” He saw the ensign say but Luke couldn’t hear anything. Luke continued his struggle, he held out his free hand, hoping his sister would grab a hold tightly, but he never did. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Leia!” He yelled out as loudly as he could, but his voice was muffled due to the crowd. His throat hurt, his heart ached as he kept his hand stuck out, hoping Leia would grab it. He felt hopeless, light headed, and like he could faint any moment. Was this real, was this really happening!? Where was she!? Where was his sister!? His vision began to swirl as his fathers ensign led him out of the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> bsbgsjfnsjgnjngjgdrkjgksr thank you soooosososoososos much for reading! Sorry again for not posting for a while! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
